


守护天使

by denstiel



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denstiel/pseuds/denstiel
Summary: 当沃克成为伊森的守护天使……





	守护天使

守护天使

 

1

故乡的风格外和煦，把东方的春天吹到了花园里。成排悬铃木摇曳着树叶轻轻歌唱，与天使的竖琴声交织在一起。不远处又传来了女人的哼唱声，好像是歌颂西部风光的民谣，也好像是水手的葬歌……那女人回过头来——

“茱莉亚？”伊森问道。但是他发不出任何声音，他被命运扼住了咽喉。

女人面色幸福，默默走向更远处的虚无中。那是炸弹的火光。

 

“……不！”

 

2

伊森又一次冷汗涔涔的从噩梦中惊醒过来。这一年里他经历过无数次这样的瞬间，片刻里品尝到了宁静与幸福，又马上化为乌有。唯一不同的是——他清楚的记得那场爆炸，就发生在他入梦前。

 

“What the fuck……”他低声念道。

他的大脑还没清醒过来，身体的本能却在提醒他，快离开这里。然而他的四肢被皮带紧紧的箍在床上，挣扎除了制造出巨大的声响以外，并没有任何实际的意义。

 

“Easy，Tiger。”黑暗里传来不可容缓的声音，随着房门打开的风声一齐流动到伊森的耳边，好似在抚慰，又好似在命令。这声音的主人持着一盏煤油灯，成为房中唯一的光源。也许是 刚经历爆炸的后遗症，伊森正沉浸在难得的脆弱与愤怒中；他看着男人的身形被橙色勾勒出来，伟岸高大，不自觉的想到了迷雾中的灯塔。他的本能告诉自己，对方并不是什么威胁。

 

“安静。”那男人又说道。

“我不需要你的命令。”伊森回答，他一直是个冷静的人，从未被冲动和恐惧吞噬过，即便他的头脑还有些晕乎乎的。“听着，我不知道你是谁，但是你肯定知道我是谁，知道我能做什么。”他顿了顿，“所以，告诉我现在的具体时间、方位，解开这该死的桎梏，然后我会，呃，代表IMF感谢你的作为，欠你一个人情。”

 

“伊森·亨特。”那男人一脸严肃，“你现在完全处于下风，凭什么告诉我该做什么？”他走到床边，将煤油灯挂在了墙壁上。借着灯光，伊森看清楚了他的脸：好像雕塑一般棱角分明，而上帝这位艺术家下刀正好，线条流畅；加上此刻镀上了光影冷暖，每一块肌肉和骨骼都显得完美无比。只有那两撇的小胡子，怎么说呢，可能稍微有些不搭，不过为此情此景增添了些快活的要素。伊森的心跳不由自主的加速起来——他觉得并不是出于恐惧。而是出于一种——他耻于承认道，一种本能的吸引。

 

伊森很好的掩饰住了自己的异常：“别威风了。你有千百个杀我的机会，但是你没有。说吧，你有什么安排？或者说，你的上级有什么打算？”

 

“你倒是很聪明。”男人轻笑道，他转过身去，很突然的拉开了窗帘。阳光一下子倾泻进来，晃得两人都睁不开眼睛。“我就告诉你一点：现在是中午十二点。你自己从这太阳高度角来判断这是哪儿吧。你昏睡过去已有十四个小时，爆炸后遗症是脑震荡与多处骨折。不排除失忆与轻微精神分裂的可能性。啊，还有——任务失败。”男人一脸抱歉的盯着伊森，顺手又将窗帘拉上。

 

任务失败这四个字本应该给予伊森重击，但是他没有。他心中没有任何波澜，这从某种意义上证明了“失忆”这一选项的正确性。更糟糕的是，他不知道自己是失去了某个固定时间段的记忆，还是被随机删除了些东西。他所说的每一句话似乎都是凭着嘴唇或声带的“肌肉记忆”。

 

男人看出了他的一脸迷茫，继续说道：“好吧，起码你记得自己来自IMF——我的意思是，‘曾’来自IMF。如我所言，任务失败，其余任务被无限期中止。而你呢，就该在这里过过平稳日子，接受治疗，等待下一步指示。听明白了吗？”

 

“像度假一样？以一位植物人的身份吗？”伊森反讽道。“你们倒不如完完整整的把我丢到监狱里去。我……”

 

男人凑到他脸边，捂住了他的嘴。“别以为我不想这么干。你倒是猜猜我是什么——你的守护天使！我会盯着你，和你寸步不离，陪你找回记忆。天哪，说起来动人，不过就是你的免费全日制保姆罢了。但是，任务就是任务，我们都身不由己，知道吗？”他从身后掏出了镇定剂，没等伊森回话，便把它扎进了伊森的脖子里。

 

 “对了，我叫奥古斯特·沃克。”

 

伊森很快又进入了昏睡。

 

3

沃克冷冰冰的盯着伊森软下来的身躯，动手将束缚伊森的皮带解开。他将手覆在伊森的胸口处，摩挲着粗糙的织布，在一颗纽扣处停留。思考了一会儿，他还是没有压制住自己的想法，将衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开。伊森依然是软绵绵的，将衣物剥去后，灯光下的他好像是可口的祭品。腹部上的几道伤痕正是这祭品替人类所赎的罪。

 

沃克将手探进伊森的裤子，游走在他的大腿间，冰凉而光滑的皮肤让他想起了上好的绸缎。

认识伊森·亨特真是生命里最刺激的一件事。伊森拯救无数次世界，用肉体诱惑他，又毁了他半边脸；他制造了轰了半个世界的大爆炸，又囚禁了伊森，作为回报呢，伊森将他们的相识忘得一干二净——刚刚看他的眼神和陌生人一般。这样也好，过去都成了可以重塑的东西。反正操蛋的世界已经玩完了，交给使徒去处理就好，他现在有大把时间来和伊森打交道——欺骗他，调教他，解决解决私人恩怨。

 

他可爱的阴茎沉睡着，沃克坏心眼的握住了它，轻轻揉捏着，直到它渐渐苏醒。伊森的呼吸声随之加重，嘴唇微张，发出几声不明所以的呻吟。

 

伊森想到什么了呢？会不会想我们在悬崖边上做爱的场景，或者是在白寡妇家里风流的一夜？

沃克的下体硬了。诚然，他并没有冰恋的癖好，他们之前的每一次性事都“闹哄哄”的，伊森对他又打又挠，一边骂他混蛋一边又催他用力；现在在药物的作用下，伊森乖得可怕，这让他有些不习惯。然而只要对方是伊森，他便会燃起无限的欲望。睡着的伊森也好，死去的伊森也罢。

我用天花屠杀妇女和儿童，还能有什么底线？沃克心想。

 

4

伊森没有再梦到花园。他梦到的是一个狭窄的隔间，好像是在一座宫殿里的洗手间里，有一双冷静的眼睛盯着他，而他无暇顾及。他跪着，体内含着强壮男人的阴茎，羞耻又快乐，不能动弹。他不知道男人的脸，脑中只有八月的晨星爆炸出白光。

 

没有噩梦，没有尖叫，伊森再次醒来时浑身干爽。他被换了套睡衣，束缚手脚的皮带也解开了。而失忆者的快乐如此简单，源于对过去的未知与对未来的探究欲。我该怎么做？伊森盘算着计划。

 

他扭头看见那“守护天使”，安安静静的睡在紧贴着自己的一张小床上。内心中出现了些许诡异的暖意。

 

他们的故事才刚刚开始。至少——他们都这么认为。


End file.
